


silver lining

by pleurer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Autumn, Drabble, Extra Treat, First Date, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Secret Identity, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurer/pseuds/pleurer
Summary: Flash goes on a date with Spider-Man.





	silver lining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syrupwit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/gifts).

> Happy Trick or Treat! Hope you enjoy this extra gift.

The cool autumn air ruffled Flash’s handsomely gelled-back hair, giving it a tousled touch. He nodded coolly at passersby on the street on his way to the coffee shop. He wondered how many of them knew he was about to embark on a date with _ the _Spider-Man. Just in case, he typed a quick tweet to announce it to the world.

The windchimes rang a lovely melody as he pushed the door open. His eyes scanned the room. No red spandex— but there was one very familiar face.

“What the hell are _ you _doing here?” said Flash to Peter Parker.

──────

As disheartened as he was to hear that Spider-Man could not make it, Flash understood. Queens needed their hero, after all. The silver lining was that Spider-Man really _ was _friends with Peter Parker— everything Flash wanted to know about his idol, Peter knew.

As they walked and talked, Flash found himself not hating Peter’s company as much as he thought he would. There was a pleasant tone to his excited ramble. The way he grinned as he recounted Spider-Man’s heroic adventures. The way his eyes went soft when he looked at Flash.

_ Oh no, _ Flash thought. _ I’m cheating on Spider-Man. _

──────

Distracted by his romantic crisis, Flash didn’t notice the car that ran a red light as he crossed the road. At the last second, something sticky shot onto Flash’s back and yanked him backwards, around the corner, into a back alley. He found himself pressed flush against Peter, who had web-shooters on both wrists.

“I hope nobody saw that,” said Peter, voice shaky.

“_I _ did,” said Flash, whirling to face him. 

“Yeah, um—” Peter scratched the back of his head, ears turning pink. “I have something to tell you—”

But Flash cut him off. “How _ dare _you steal Spider-Man’s web-shooters!”


End file.
